


[fanvid] king of wakanda

by seinmit



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: What does it mean to be king?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	[fanvid] king of wakanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> The song is "Make Way for the King" by Ohana Bam  
> Footage from Black Panther, Endgame, and Civil War

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't using my work skin, it's going to be weirdly small! The direct link to youtube is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhUjJtKUSjk).


End file.
